Notes and Roleplaying
by Kayla Elise
Summary: Just me and my friends messing around, Role-Playing all twilight characters. Hilarious! R&R PLZ!


Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

hey! Where's Bella, I just had a vision of the CUTEST dress for her!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

and Edward...

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_shes with charlie_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_yes?_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Mike's going to try to bug you about being with Bella tomorrow

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

just a heads up

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Ick.._

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Stupid mortal. -chuckles and winks-_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

I can deal with him...If you want.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

...why would you chuckle and wink to your siblings? lol

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_nevermind alice_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Em, no, you can NOT give him a cuncusion

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_and I got it emmet._

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_LOL_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

OH, I was completely serious.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

But, please?

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_i said i have it emmet.._

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

no! you know the last time you tried you just killed the poor guy

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Ill have bella with me... he cant bug me about her while shes near _

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Fine.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

NO! Bella wants to...to...to...AVOID SHOPPING!!!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

she has a whole plan on how to not let me take her shopping...please Edward? PLEASE let me take her shopping this Saturday?

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Alice your gonna tramatize the poor girl!_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Why don't you just go with Rose, Alice?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Because, it's more fun with Bella!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

It's not my fault she doesn't like to shop!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Please, Edward?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I promise, I won't let her faint this time!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Last time... oh my ..._

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Thats what you say everytime alice!_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

No! I only say it every other time!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Please? you can come with if you want!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

OH! YEAH! I know the BEST stores for great outfits for you!!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_alice! -groans-_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Edward! -pouts-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

how about Emmett comes?

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Wait, what?!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_emmett.. please. i went two weeks ago_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_its your turn_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Oh, c'mon man, don't do this to me.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Pleeease!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

No, no, no.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-crosses arms across chest-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I'll tell Rose that you won't go shopping!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-groans-

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Don't tell Rosie!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

then come shopping!!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_go. or i will_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_please. i need time with bella emm.._

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

it's either you or Jasper, and he went shopping with me two days ago.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

and if I can't get you to do it, I'll have to find someone on a certain rezervation....

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

J

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

A

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

C

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

O

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

B

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-groans-

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

FINE!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

yay!!!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

I'll go shopping!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I really didn't want to have the doggy with us...

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

he stinks

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Wait, he can't come?

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_yes. yes he does_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

He's so much fun to provoke though.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Emmett.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Alice.

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_edward?_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Hah, nice, little Bro

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

...boys....

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

...girls....

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_yes?_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

...just....

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

WANNA HAVE FUN!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

if none of you come, I'll gowith Alice on my own.

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_LMAO_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

...you are alice?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I meant Bella.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I was having a vision of her saying Alice

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_YOU ARE NOT TAKING BELLA_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

and groaning

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-gasp-

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

KINKY!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

YES I AM!!!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

...kinky?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Emmett?

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_NO YOUR NOT_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Bella saying your name and groaning?

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-snickers-

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_I NEED TIME WITH BELLA_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_LMAO. nice emm._

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

very xD

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

....EW! she's like my BFF and sister!!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I AM GOING WITH BELLA!!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_SHES MY GIRLFRIEND_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

IF I HAVE TO HOLD HER HOSTAGE I AM GOING WITH HER AND THAT'S FINAL!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Wait, you don't want to go with me?

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Alice, shes coming with me_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-pouts-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I do, but Bella too

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

No, its one or the other, Pixie

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

BUTT HEAD!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

BEAR BOY!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I am not a pixie

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Yeah. pixie. pick_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Yer just a midget.

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_and your not picking bella. so your going with emm_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

-gasp!-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

No.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I pick Bella.

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_NO_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Oh look! a vision! me and Bella shopping!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_CARLILSE!!!!!!!!_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_ALICE IS BEING A TURD MONEY!!!!_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

look, Edward, let me go shopping with her or I'll call you Eddie for a weak

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_*MONKEY_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Monkeys are yummy

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

I'll sit on you, Pixie, if you don't take me.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

sorta

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I thought you didn't want to go though!!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_call me eddie _

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

I DO!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Eddie

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Eddie

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Eddie

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Ed Edd and Eddie

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

I really want to go Lingerie shopping with you to surprise rose!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

*Rose

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Edwardo

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-winks-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

EWWW!!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

no. no. and NO!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

go shopping with Edward, he knows what she imagines you in all day!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_xD_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_true. but im spending time with bella tomorrow_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Edward, I have some tough news for you.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

NO FAIR! you get her every night, I want my time to be with Bella!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

You may not know this yet...

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

he knows.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

But Bella secretly loves me!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_psh. nahh_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Yeah, and Jacob and I are dating.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

You saw that look she gave me the other day when I picked her up.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

sure. Sure.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

O RLY?!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

So likely.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Now you're talking like Jake!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

NO!!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_she already told me she secretly loves Jasper, but she still wants me_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

sarcasm!!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

You must be!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

O.o rly?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

....WHAT!!!!!????!?!!?

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Where does Jake fit into that?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

now I have to project Jasper...

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_she only wants me cause i sparkle, but oh well, i stilll love her (:_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

from her...In-love-with-3-bros-ish-ness.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

so does Jasper

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

and so do I.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

and so does Emmett

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_but im sexier she said_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

how does she know?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

she's never seen Emmett naked or half naked before

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_she just knows.. i showed her.... the pics...._

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Thats what you think.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

EW!!!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Eddie, you a so....bad!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_-bits lip and smiles- Yeppp_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

...-glares-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GET ME ANGRY

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

er...ANGRIER!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

an angry Alice is'nt a good Alice.

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_angry edward is worse_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Jazz said she's feistier in bed when she's angry.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

espeically when Angry Alice is denied shopping time with Bella

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

You. Two. Disgust. Me.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I will take Bella shopping tomorrow and the next day and the next day

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Nope._

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

I'll eat you.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

and I'll tell her that you two are talking about bad stuff

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Im flying away with her_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Im faster then you_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

well, I'm pshycic!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I'll always know where you're going!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Well, I FEEL LEFT OUT!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_so? i read your thoughts._

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

so HA!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

so, if I"m far away you can't

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Emmett, you are the strongest

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-grin- Oh really?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

and you love the pigheadded one, according to EDWARD!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Hey!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_NEVER SAID SHE WAS PIG HEADED!_

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

My Rosie is NOT Pigheaded!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_emm, dont believe the crazy lady_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

yeah, yeah, I saw that vision, Edward

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

-grrr-

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Shes...pretty beautiful hot sexy model headed.

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_emm, dont believe her_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

that makes no sense, Em

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

beleive me, Em.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

would I ever lie to you?

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Im reading her mind, shes lying_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

-puppy-dog eys-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

grrrrr....NO I AM NOT!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Ummm....

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Uhhh....

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-head hurts-

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

I give up!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

no, you beleive me

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_YEs you are alice!_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_pixie!_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

nuhuh!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

old man!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_Im 17!_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

in LOOKS

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

in real age, you're over 100

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_no, im really 17.._

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_but ive been 17 for... a while._

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Hey, didn't you use that line on Bella?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Yeah, he did

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_maybe._

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

that's just....just....

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

stealing lines from yourself

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Wow, Ego-obsessive much?

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_yeah? problem with that?_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

yeah

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I do

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I'm more specialler than you. yet I have no lines I can copy well in this convo.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

waaait....-goes through memory-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

eh, nothin good

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

anywayz, I could easily tell you something...

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

I'm sure there's something good, you're just holding out on us.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

maybe there is, but I'm holding it for later

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

anyway, Edward, you're such a lost romantic

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Ed, what is it?

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

What's she thinking?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

eating human food for her

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_you little pixie_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

puhlease!!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

and PIZZA!!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_HOW COULD YOU?!_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

how could I what?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

how could I know that?

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I was sort of at the table watching you, remember?

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_how could you say that..._

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

right next to Jasper, who was next to EMmett, who was next to Rosalie, who was yelling at you

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Hey, you said my name!

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

-special-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

....sure.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

it's the truth!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_osh_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_*psh_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

did I eat human food for Jasper, I think not!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

-gags at the thought-

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

ew. pizza!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

PIZZA!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_ick_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

(we have to wrap this up in like, 25 minutes or so, or just let Alice leave, it's already past 10 here...)

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

you ate it, Ed.

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_I did not!_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Yeah, you did.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Yeah, you did.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

Do you really want to bet against Alice?

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_yes i do_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

You really gotta stop making that a habit, it's just...bad.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

I can SEE THE FUTURE for Carlisle's sake.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Very bad.

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

yeah

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Carlisle!

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

yeah, Calrisle.

Emmett- The best teddy bear ever says:

Ryhmes with....SMARLISLE!

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_lol_

Edward Cullen- Do I dazzle YOU?! says:

_okay_

Alice-Don't bet against me!! says:

that isn't a word.


End file.
